Yours to Hold
by Archosy
Summary: There was that one day, when Draco Malfoy was sitting in Potions class, not paying attention as usual when he suddenly thought, Bloody Hell. He'd fallen in love with the one and only Gryffindor Princess. Songfic. PreHBPDH.


**Author's Note:** I've been writing like crazy lately. A certain boy has inspired me.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Dedication: **This is dedicated to my lovely, Desi. Iloffjoo, hun.

* * *

There was that one day, when Draco Malfoy was sitting in Potions class, - not paying attention as usual - scribbling doodles on his parchment while glancing looks around the room when he suddenly thought, Bloody Hell. He'd fallen in love with the one and only Gryffindor Princess.

You're probably wondering what the hell is going on. That this has to be some sort of sick, twisted joke? That the only way this chance could even be somewhat possible is if he was completely off his rocker? That he had been hit in the head with a bludger too many times? Well, fine, you can say all you want. Call him crazy, but he was 'I-hate-how-you-challenge-me-and-how-you-prove-my-morals-wrong-but-just-can't-help-it' in love with the least expected person. Yes, you guessed it; Hermione Granger was the lucky girl.

Oh yes, you're probably thinking that this is a way to fool you into believing an alternate universe had came and taken place of the real Wizarding World. No, this is the truth. Even if it might be hard to believe, it is. Not needing to, there wouldn't really be a reason to have to prove to anyone why you love someone. But this is a story that Draco couldn't just keep to himself. He wanted people to know his story, his regrets, maybe they would learn not to make his stupid mistakes.

Though, how it came to be, well, that isn't always the easiest to explain. How can one truly explain how they fell in love with someone? After all, from everything the ones who have not experienced it, love is unimaginable; there is no real way he can explain it. There is no real way anyone can, you can never even get the slightest perception of how love feels without experiencing it for yourself. Without it, you wouldn't understand the compassion, the trust, and the simple complexities of the single four letter word. You can read what is written in a book about two people falling in love, but that doesn't mean you will always understand what it truly feels like.

_I see you standing here  
But you're so far away  
Starving for your attention  
You don't even know my name _

Blame it on Sprout, Draco had always said. Him being Draco, he always had to have someone to blame for what happened to him. And for this incedent, he seriously hated Professor Sprout with a burning passion. Damn Professor Sprout, damn her. But oh how thankful he was for what she'd done as well. On a few number of times, he'd found himself contemplating on an evil plot to find a way to feed Sprout to the Giant Squid. But bloody Pansy had to find him drawing up plans and threw them away.

All because of that project, Sprout knew just what she was doing, putting enemies together. It seemed that house unity had been a severe goal that she wanted to try and achieve this year. He had put Goyle and Ron together, Pansy and Neville! Was this woman insane?, Draco had asked himself that day as she named off the groupings. Once he'd heard the _Malfoy, Granger,_ slip out of her lips, he already had his answer. She was absolutely bonkers, that was for sure. They had to work together for four weeks, for Merlin's sake.

A plant collection? Who cared about making a chart of plants? It was a waste of time. It wasn't as if anyone was going to really take a look at it, or care for that matter. As expected, Granger wanted to get a head start, not to procrastinate. Mostly because she wanted to go snog Ron senseless, more than likely. Ever since the two had begun dating, Draco had caught them sneaking a few kisses when they were supposed to be patrolling. Of course, he didn't feel the need to mention that as soon as he'd begun to watch, Hermione would shove him away saying "Ron, please! We have a duty!". That was Hermione for you, the little tease, Draco had begun to guess about the Gryffindor.

She wanted to do the project with 110 too, and wanted to make sure she did everything just right. Draco was totally fine with that, get everything done with, and he would be ridden of her bushy hair even sooner than he hoped. That was until she told him that she expected him to actually help and..._participate_.

_"I do not care for Herbology, Granger."_

_"You might not, but I do! And I'm not failing just because of you!"_

_"There's no reason I can't fail, it has nothing to do with my future career."_

_"And what would that be? A death eater?" _

_"Don't tempt me, mudblood. I'm not like my father, but I will not hesitate to strike back if you so much as raise your hand at me again. I took it in third year, but I won't again."_

That girl had spunk, he was positive. The girl was in Gryffindor, so obviously she was brave. But she had delivered a low blow that day, not that he wasn't surprised. Many days after that consisted of arguments along these sorts, some more innapropriate than others. It would be best if he didn't mention many of them, for fear of being cursed at by the parents whose innocent children read towards the Slytherin boy who 'corrupted' their little children's minds.

_You're going through so much  
But I know that I could be the one to hold you _

A week passed, as did more arguments. Think of the silliest things, and that was what they argued about. Half of it wasn't even about the project, which Draco was forced to do at least some of the work, or she would rat him out. Bloody wench. Draco had to admit, she did know her stuff about Herbology. Not even finished, and he could tell they were going to get a good grade. Most of it would go towards Hermione work-wise, but Draco would get it, too. He did help some, and that has to count for something.

_"You're not chatting up constantly, Granger. What's the matter, Weasel didn't put out for you?" _

"...Malfoy, don't, please." 

She never said 'please' to him. And she always had some bitchy comeback to him. Which meant one thing, something was up, and he wanted to find out. What? It might have been good blackmail for him to use against her. Within the next day he already knew what the problem was. Thank Merlin for Pansy.

Her and Ron were apparently fighting. A lot. Yes, Draco knew this was certain. One, he was practically ruling Hogwarts, and he had very reliable sources to find out anything he wanted. Two, he noticed that they no longer were close with one another. In the corridors during patrolling, they no longer stole kisses, the entire room seemed tense. It was odd, you could barely tell they were still together.

Though, within another week, things had begun to startle Draco. It might have been some weird sympathy he felt for her, or anything to really use as an excuse. But somehow, they began having civil conversations while working. Usually about the project, but it took both of them by surprise. In class while working, sometimes their hands would touch when reaching to grab a book they needed, or their thighs would brush when shifting. At first, Draco was very surprised it had progressed to this, but grew used to the feeling of them touching, and oddly found himself beginning to enjoy it.

The wench was putting something in his goblets at dinner, that had to be the reason he was being so nice.

_Every single day  
I find it hard to say _

Either way, if she was or wasn't, they continued their behavior.

_"Malfoy, could you pass me that one leaf to your left?" _

"Oh uh, yea, sure...Here you go," 

_"Thank you"_

The two hadn't used their first names. Draco didn't think he could ever be that friendly enough with her. Yet, he never thought he'd have a civil conversation with her either. To their public appearances, the two continued to insult each other. With this new unspoken 'friendship', you could call it, she tried to refrain from calling him 'ferret' when he would try to not call her 'mudblood' anymore. It wasn't that Hermione asked him to stop, though she would have if it presented itself, he just...willingly stopped.

They worked even more outside for the project, yet the project was barely what was worked on. Their simple civil conversations had turned into friendly chats. Draco found that they were quite similar as much as they were different. She could actually hold an intellectual conversation with him, unlike many of the bafoons he hung around. She, unlike others, challeneged him in arguments they had.

Finally, there was only a few more days of the project left. Her and Ron were still arguing, just as much as before. Though, Draco found his opinions on it changing. Rather than in the beginning, he somewhat wished that they had longer. It was an excuse for the two of them to always meet. It was that afternoon that Draco was horrified. Just as every other day, they were sitting out under the tree near the Black Lake. Hermione was flipping through a book, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. The wind blew, causing Draco to catch Hermione's scent.

Strawberries and Vanilla.

What an odd combination. But what was horrible, is that Draco found it entrancing. He thought she smelt amazing. He noticed himself staring at her lips. Trying to use his eyes to trace over each curve, eyeing out every detail, their light pink color. The thought in his head of him kissing her finally caused him to stop, worrying him. This definitely was new.

_I could be yours alone  
You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold  
I see you walking by _

Now whenever their legs would brush, or their hands accidentally touch, Draco had to bite back the urge to grab her. He had no idea what was going on with him, but he wanted to just take her right then and there on the table. Especially as she crossed her legs, rising up her skirt more.

Their meeting place had become the Room of Requirement, and had been for the past few nights. All he knew was that he'd somehow provoked her about her fighting with Ron, and she suddenly blew up. He didn't know if he was trying to get things to the way they used to be, or if he was just doing it because he thought she looked quite adorable when she was furious.

She yelled, he yelled in return. Hermione went spouting off about how she was wrong about him, and Draco couldn't take it anymore. His hands cupped her face, and planted his lips onto hers, immediately stopping her talking. Just like her scent, strawberries and vanilla. It was so delicious, Draco wanted to taste every inch of her to keep it. He licked her lower lip, and she allowed him to begin exploring all the crevices of her mouth, as she did in return.

Even more, Draco was surprised when she let out a tiny moan of pleasure, which caused him to smirk slightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he took advantage, as the room transformed to have a large bed. He pushed her down, where she fell onto the bed with her legs hanging over the side. She sat up, but as soon as she did, his lips were attacking hers again, more eager than ever, as they both scooted closer to the front of the bed, never breaking lip contact.

"_Malfoy," _

She moaned as he kissed down her neck and down her collarbone. Hermione seemed to be more eager than he was, as she quickly undid the buttons of her blouse herself and removed her skirt and knickers. He smirked, but looked at her.

_"Granger, are you a - "_

_"No."_

He figured that it was Ron, it was easy enough to figure out. Draco was a bit disappointed with her answer, but took the same action either way.

_Your hair always hiding your face  
I wonder why you've been hurting  
I wish I had some way to say _

More of their meetings continued like this, they would chat some, but that would always be the result. Even after their project ended, they continued, making excuses. They found their luck to be with them as they were paired to patrol together, as Hermione could no longer be with Ron for fear of more arguing. He asked why she wouldn't just leave the idiot, but she always said that it was still worth it, they just had rough patches like everyone.

The two used the solitude to their advantage. This made Draco feel superior, Hermione would never do this with Ron. She barely allowed him to kiss her down here. This showed that she wouldn't experience what she did with Draco. Well, in his mind it did. It was just a way for him to say that it shows something, though he already knew that Ron would never be able to pleasure her like he did.

Every time they met, they would always return to their dormitories with messy hair(even more messy than her already bush-like hair) and disheveled clothes. He had to admit, Hermione did know her things about _everything_, that was for sure. She was definitely not like the other girls he'd been with. So inexperienced, so...incomparable.

Of course, she stayed with Ron, and two months passed. The two were still together, much to Draco's dismay, and their affair kept going. Unfortunately, their affair wasn't as secret as the two of them had once believed. Draco found this out when he was confronted by Pansy one night who came up to him, and suddenly began unbuttoning his shirt. When he apologized, telling her he couldn't use her any longer, she just...well, she was more understanding than Draco thought. If she hadn't figured it out herself, he wouldn't have told her, but he couldn't lie to her.

_"I can't believe it."_

_"What are you talking about?" _

_"You know who the bloody hell I'm talking about. Hermione Granger, I know you've been sneaking around,"_

_"...so? How long have you known?"_

_"Long enough. But she's with a Weasley! And you used to be with me all the time!"_

_"Pans, it's just meaningless sex. That's all."_

_"No, Draco. What _we_ have is meaningless sex. The girl's changed you and you don't even realize it."_

_You're going through so much  
Don't you know that I will be the one to hold you _

Seeing as how Snape was so fond of Draco, he did a bit of manipulating to have Snape pair up him and Hermione again. Draco's fingers traced over her silky thighs. His fingers traced up and down before going up under her skirt. Hermione let out a little gasp of surprise, but looked to see if anyone noticed. They didn't. Draco smirked as she squirmed in her seat uncomfortably.

He was walking down the corridor to the Great Hall when he heard a giggling. Sure of it, he figured he'd catch the frisky teenagers in the act and get them in trouble. Walking around the corner though, he met Hermione and Ron kissing - something he hadn't seen them do (not in public from his knowledge) since they'd begun fighting. They broke apart, Hermione blushing, looking guiltily at the floor. He didn't know whether it was from being caught, or guilt from Draco being the one to catch them.

The next day, he was sitting in Arithmancy class, once again not paying attention, scribbling doodles onto his parchment in the back while thinking when he dropped his quill...This couldn't be. Draco Malfoy did not experience this emotion, it was forbidden! But...how could he undo this and _not _be in love with her? Dear Merlin, Pansy was right. The girl changed him, in more ways than one. But was it a bad thing?

Yes. Hermione, he knew, would never love him back. It was already clear as day that she loved Ron. No matter how much they fought, she was always going to run back to his arms, leaving Draco behind. They were just and outlet for everything. Hermione, with her pain from Ron. And Draco, from his break-up with Pansy(even though they were still friends-with-benefits afterwards for a good while).

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
You should know  
I'm ready when you're ready for me  
And I'm waiting for the right time  
For the day I catch your eye  
To let you know  
That I'm yours to hold _

_  
_  
They met again, in the same place, just as they had for the past few months. Draco was never one to keep count of things. Except this time. Tonight was their four month anniversary. Yes, four months might not be a whole lot, but for Draco Malfoy, it sure as hell was. He and Hermione had agreed to meet at 7 sharp, and it was already ten after.

This worried Draco, but before he could worry any longer, she stumbled through the door. Before even getting a word out, she ran up to him and kissed him fiercely. As usual, they progressed themselves to the bed where all their clothing was removed and the same pattern repeated itself, just as it had for the past while.

_"Hermione,"_

His words were definitely a slip up. Never had he called her 'Hermione', it had always been Granger. And she knew this too, and caught it. She paused after he said it for a moment, and his heartrate began to quicken.

Finally, laying in bed, once their breathing had finally leveled out, Draco had his arm wrapped around Hermione. Just one glance at her, and he saw her red, puffy cheeks. He hadn't noticed up close when she first entered that they had been like this the entire time. It was obvious that she'd been crying, no matter how hard she had tried to hide it. Though, Draco was not one for words. And this was why she loved Ron, and not him. Oh, how he desperately wished he could, not that he would tell her any of it. But he knew he never would be able to be there for her like Ron always would. It wasn't that he couldn't, more than he was unable to tap into his emotions for someone else. Especially since he barely did for himself.

_"I ...I think we need to stop this, before it gets any more out of control."_

In the back of his mind, he'd always knew that this would have to end sometime. Still, the words hit him like the Avada curse, completely by surprise, knocking the breath out of him. He kept his cool about things, lying through his teeth about how he agreed. Unfortunately, no matter how good of a liar he was, Hermione knew him too well now, and even more since he'd let her name slip out in the middle of sex.

Silently, she crawled out of the bed and put her clothes back on. She muttered a goodbye, and Draco winced as she shut the door behind her, without even glancing back.

Draco sat shocked, finally understanding the feeling of being alone.

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
I'm ready when you're ready for me_


End file.
